<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Viper by Mistress_of_Vos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426502">Viper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos'>Mistress_of_Vos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Tim Drake, Child Murder, Dark, Drugs, Evil Tim Drake, F/F, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Mentions of Abortion, Mpreg, No Beta, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, Warned You, i think, translated in a machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy is going to show Ra's that he is the perfect wife he needs, even if Ra's refuses to accept it. After all, this is just a little push in the name of love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Viper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426355">Víbora</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos">Mistress_of_Vos</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Head full, too much RasTim. </p><p>I had never written something so long, and well, this was translated in a machine so that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a slightly hot night in Nanda Parbat and Ra's al Ghul, with firm steps and followed by his faithful Ubu, he walked through the corridors of his palace.</p>
<p>Despite having led his organization for eight hundred years (although he well knew that the group of rebels who had followed him in his first life did not count as such), Ra's had discovered himself overworked lately, mainly due to the damage that a certain bird had caused almost eight months ago and that they continued to repair. Ra's allowed himself to frown.</p>
<p>Timothy Drake had been both a pleasant surprise and a huge disappointment and, in turn, an incredible annoyance. Much more than his predecessor.</p>
<p>When the young man had accepted his bargain in order to find Bruce (who had indeed not died), Ra's found himself pleased. Timothy was incredibly young, but he wasn't stupid. His mind surpassed that of the original bat and his combat skills were more than admirable, not for nothing was it known to all that Red Robin had been trained by Lady Shiva herself. Simply put, the demon had been more than satisfied with the young blue-eyed's performance and had made up his mind to require his services again when the Spider Council dared to challenge him.</p>
<p>Timothy, despite having cost the lives of many ninjas with his plans (including two of his elite assassins, Z and Owens), had done a magnificent job, and it was almost sad when the young man decided to hack into the League of Assassins’ system instead of going to Nanda Parbat to celebrate his triumph properly; with a good glass of champagne and the company of that beautiful woman who was with him, what was her name? Ra's vaguely remembered the Fox name. Either way, the killer put away the bottle of alcohol and resigned himself to the fact that Timothy was not going to voluntarily join his side.</p>
<p>It was a shame, because Nailea was incredibly in awe of the boy back then. And Ra's, knowing that Talia and Damian could no longer be considered part of his empire and that sooner rather than later, he was going to need an heir to take over the reins of the League in his absence, weighed his options.</p>
<p>Dusan, sadly, was no longer there to support him. Nyssa lay in ashes in a golden pot that Ra's kept next to Dusan's portrait, and Nailea… Well, her sister knew how to manipulate people's beliefs and she was certainly a very important part of the League (you have to give material to the believers), but could not occupy the role of leader. After that reasoning, Ra's decided that Timothy Drake could fulfill the role that Bruce Wayne could not, and give him an heir who had superior genetics.</p>
<p>As simple as putting a couple of tests here and there to make sure Timothy really was worthy (because he wouldn't be the first lucky guy to damage Ra's organization without actually having a plan) and everything was done.</p>
<p>Drake's blood was clearly powerful, with enormous potential that would be enlarged under the League's upbringing, all they needed was to create the heir in question, so Ra's left everything to Nailea, merely asking her to make sure of That it wasn't going to end like Damian's case, so both Ra's and his sister decided that Drake, although an incredibly young and promising man, should die after having fulfilled his role.</p>
<p>Perhaps, if Ra's had been the one to take him under his care and not the bat, Timothy could have lived happily as Nailea's husband, but there are none.</p>
<p>What was his surprise when Nailea returned beaten and without having been able to achieve his mission, for the first time in a long time, Ra's decided to admit his defeat and let the detective be (because if anyone deserved that title now, it was Timothy himself). Nailea told him that there were rumors about a wedding to the Fox girl but the records they kept on Batman and his allies still did not mark a marriage, even when the boy had already turned eighteen.</p>
<p>Anyway, that had happened months ago and Ra's just hadn't thought about it… Until now.</p>
<p>"You may leave, Ubu," he told his servant, who bowed his head respectfully before wandering down the corridors as Ra's entered his own room, unbuttoning his cloak as soon as he closed the door.</p>
<p>Warm yellow lights illuminated her room, just as they had for decades. The room was slightly cooler than the outside and while Ra's wouldn't say his bed looked tempting (he hadn't slept more than three hours a night in hundreds of years), it was a welcoming sight that, perhaps, made him feel slightly more humane.</p>
<p>Then he noticed it, a slim and somewhat small body on his bed.</p>
<p>A naked body, to be specific.</p>
<p>White skin as pale as snow, without a single hair, with scars here and there in shades of pink. Incredibly long and shapely legs, a small waist, flat stomach and chest. A long, slim neck. Straight black hair that fell below the chin.</p>
<p>Sharp, delicate face. High and marked cheekbones, upturned nose, red lips, bushy lashes… Two great sapphires that sparkled with desire.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>"Timothy," Ra's declared more to himself than to the young man, who smiled at his name.</p>
<p>"Ra's."</p>
<p>Well, that wasn't going to get them anywhere.</p>
<p>Throwing his cloak on a nearby chair, Ra's moved closer to the bed, inspecting the naked body that stretched out on the green silk sheets to be admired. Raising an eyebrow, the demon peered in detail between the young man's blatantly spread legs.</p>
<p>"You are an omega," he murmured in some surprise. The medical records he and Nailea had read said nothing about Timothy Drake being an omega.</p>
<p>On the other hand, omegas had become more and more scarce over the years, Ra's could count the omegas in his harem with one hand, so he couldn't help but be curious about the condition of the young man in front of him.</p>
<p>"If you did not know it?" Tim inquired almost in a purr, getting to his knees and throwing his arms over Ra's, hanging from the assassin's neck.</p>
<p>The green-eyed man put his hands on the boy's forearms, forcing him to release him, "May I know what you're doing?" he asked rudely, causing Tim to drop his gaze with a submission Ra's had never seen on his face.</p>
<p>(In fact, Tim looked different. Less muscular, with longer hair, smooth skin, and even his face was different.</p>
<p>Ra's didn't want to use the word "sissy", but ...)</p>
<p>"It is not obvious?" Tim said in response, his cheeks slightly flushed.</p>
<p>“My question is a little more about why, Detective,” Ra's explained with some weariness.</p>
<p>Was the omega in front of him beautiful? Definitely.</p>
<p>Was he smart and talented? Of course.</p>
<p>But he was also the bat's ally, he was also the boy who had stabbed him in the back, and he was also the mind that clearly kept his ninjas from getting too close to Gotham. As far as Ra's knew, this could be a trick to distract him so that out of nowhere Jason Todd (OR Damian) would come in and shoot him in the head.</p>
<p>Tim flinched, "You said you wanted an heir, isn't this how babies are made?" well that was true, now that he knew the boy's caste, it was clear that it had been useless to send Nailea to Paris.</p>
<p>Then again, why the hell was Tim talking with such a submissive and innocent tone? What kind of phrase was <em>'how are babies made'? </em>Ra's was not a believer, but, for God’s sake!</p>
<p>"Should I wait for your father to walk through the door with sword in hand, detective?"</p>
<p>Timothy shifted uncomfortably in the grip, but made no attempt to escape.</p>
<p>"Bruce is not my father," he stated, his voice a little deeper.</p>
<p>"Yes or no?"</p>
<p>Timothy looked up, his eyes bright and watery.</p>
<p>"Do you not understand? I came to see you; I came to give you what you asked for! "</p>
<p>Ra's blinked, "What did I ask of you?"</p>
<p>"In Paris ... Your sister said you wanted an heir with my blood, but I can't get a woman pregnant ..." and Tim stretched his body, bringing his face closer to the demon's, "But you can get <em>me</em> pregnant."</p>
<p>Ra's allowed himself to smile, loosening his hold on the young man.</p>
<p>"What makes you think I'm still interested in it? Especially considering that I would have to keep you alive, after all, you betrayed me not long ago. "</p>
<p>The blue-eyed trembled.</p>
<p>"I was wrong to follow Bruce," he admitted with shame, sticking his body to Ra's on the clothes, "If you want me to go ..."</p>
<p>Ra's thought for a few seconds. Being honest with himself, he wasn't interested in a son with Timothy, at least not without really knowing if the omega was trying to trick him or not, plus the possibility of other bats infiltrating right then was too likely.</p>
<p>"Why do you want to do this? And why wait so many months? "</p>
<p>Timothy pressed his face against Ra's chest, like he was a puppy.</p>
<p>"Because you believed me when they said I was crazy, you put me in front of your men when we fought against the Spider Council, you recognized me as a vigilante ... You saw me ... And when I knew that everything was a test to see if I was worthy to give you the heir you have so long sought…” Timothy shrugged.</p>
<p>"Oh, so you decided to spread your legs like this out of nowhere?" he inquired harshly, causing Tim to raise his face in fury.</p>
<p>"No! It wasn't like that ... I like you; I like you! Is it so difficult to accept that someone can change their mind? "</p>
<p>Ra's snorted, taking Tim's chin with one hand, his fingers holding it as his thumb stroked over trembling lips.</p>
<p>"It took you considerable time, detective."</p>
<p>"I couldn't leave Gotham before I came of age, Bruce wouldn't have allowed it."</p>
<p>"That was two months ago, Timothy."</p>
<p>“Well, removing the IUD and getting back to a normal cycle was difficult. you know?"</p>
<p>Well, well. That explained the situation a little, but <em>only</em> a little.</p>
<p>“And this is what you want? To spread your legs to the same man you swore to destroy? "</p>
<p>Timothy closed his eyes again and two lonely tears fell down his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Didn't I tell you that I like you? Please, Ra’s, we would be perfect together! "</p>
<p>Ra's released his face and gently pushed the young man across the chest to lay him down on the sheets, using his other hand to spread his knees and move between his legs.</p>
<p>"Oh, Timothy, who am I to deny you a night by my side?" he whispered arrogantly, thrusting two fingers inside the young man.</p>
<p>It was wet and impossibly tight; Ra's heard the omega groan in pain.</p>
<p>"Ra's!"</p>
<p>"It's too late to change your mind," he warned as he unbuttoned his shirt.</p>
<p>Tim, opening his eyes again, smirked.</p>
<p>"I don't want you to stop."</p>
<p>While scissoring his fingers into the omega, Ra's leaned down to rest his weight on Timothy, turning their faces face to face, their breaths colliding.</p>
<p>"Kiss me," Timothy asked almost on a whimper.</p>
<p>Ra's fulfilled his wish, kissing him gently as he felt the omega's legs tremble with each movement of his fingers inside him.</p>
<p>Tim moaned and Ra's took the opportunity to insert his tongue into the boy's cavity, deepening the kiss and nibbling on his lower lip.</p>
<p>"Touch yourself," he ordered when they parted, a trickle of saliva joining their lips.</p>
<p>The blue-eyed nodded and lowered his hand, giving Ra's a good look at the small hand jerking off the cute pink cock of the omega as the killer's fingers continued to penetrate his entrance with a steady rhythm, preparing him.</p>
<p>Ra's was usually forthright with his lovers, taking his pleasure until he was satisfied. But there was something about Tim that made him want to play some more. Maybe it was the fact that he was fucking the son of the bat, maybe the idea that he was hitting back excited him, even more knowing that Tim had come to his bed on his own free will. With that in mind, he began to kiss the omega's neck in a slow, devious way.</p>
<p>His lips sucked the skin from the neck with need, biting and licking until Tim moaned sharply and then Ra's would walk away to see the red spots that remained on the skin, beginning to descend little by little until he reached the beginning of the chest, where two beautiful nipples were crying out for attention. With a smile, Ra's used his free hand to pinch the left nipple as he placed his lips on the right, sucking hard and feeling a wave of pride wash over him as Tim yelled an <em>"Ah, ah, ah!"</em> hard and with tears in his eyes, his insides squeezing Ra's fingers tightly and getting even more wet.</p>
<p>The assassin clicked his tongue and carefully pulled his fingers out.</p>
<p>"Is that what I think it was?" he asked curiously, seeing how the child's face reddened even more, covered with a light layer of sweat.</p>
<p>"I - I'm sorry," Tim muttered sheepishly, crumpling the sheets with his hands.</p>
<p>Ra's licked his lips, "Timothy, put your legs on my shoulders," he ordered firmly, ignoring the blue-eyed’s comment.</p>
<p>Timothy nodded and obeyed, leaning back and lifting his legs until he could place them over the older man's shoulders so that their crotches were against each other.</p>
<p>A zip was heard briefly in the room.</p>
<p>Ra's settled in better, holding Tim around the waist with one hand and looking into his eyes with some curiosity. If Timothy was distracting him for purposes of some Batman’s plan, then he was taking his job very seriously.</p>
<p>
  <em>Such a great performance. </em>
</p>
<p>And if not, if Timothy had really felt the need to come to his bed on his own, if Timothy found himself pining for him… In that case, he had one of the most beautiful looks he's seen in many years.</p>
<p>Without thinking a moment longer, Ra's lunged swiftly at him, growling at the new warm tightness that surrounded him. That's when Tim groaned.</p>
<p>The demon parted their bodies a bit, coming out to charge again… And then he saw the blood.</p>
<p>"Timothy ..." he murmured in a deep, husky voice, using his free hand to caress the young man's face.</p>
<p>Tim shook his head.</p>
<p>"Ignore that, just keep going."</p>
<p>"As you wish."</p>
<p>Ra's raised his gaze again, concentrating on the omega's whitish chest as he resumed his movement, thrusting in him with a slow but steady pace, in and out fully with each thrust.</p>
<p><em>"Ahhhh!"</em> Tim groaned after a while, pressing Ra's hand to his cheek tightly and throwing his head back, exposing his scarred neck.</p>
<p>If Ra's were a younger or more romantic man, perhaps he would have changed the position to something more comfortable for the boy, who just lost his virginity, or at the very least, would lean in to kiss him again. But Ra's was not young and he had lost his romantic side years ago, so he concentrated on increasing the rhythm of his thrusts, each time with greater depth and speed.</p>
<p>"Ra's!" Tim shouted after a particularly deep thrust, and the demon felt him tense and suddenly, he was squeezed in a delicious way, as if the omega's body was trying to tie him up to keep him from letting go.</p>
<p>Ra's growled again, taking a couple more thrusts before feeling his own orgasm reach him.</p>
<p>He leaned down slightly, looking at Tim's face and lifting one ankle to plant a little kiss as he came inside him.</p>
<p>After a minute, Ra's lowered his legs and came out of the boy slowly, watching as the semen began to drip down Tim's crotch, who let out a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>"Would you give me a kiss?" asked the omega in an almost childlike voice.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Hours later (at breakfast, to be exact), Ra's came out of the shower to find Tim sitting placidly in one of the chairs at the coffee table that Ra's kept near the balcony. Two cups of hot tea and biscuits lay on a tray and Tim, dressed only in a Ra's shirt, stared out the window as he slowly sipped his own mug.</p>
<p>“Finish that cup and take a shower,” Ra's said as he took the remaining cup and raised it to his lips.</p>
<p>Tim pouted, "Do you urge me to go so bad?"</p>
<p>Ra's took a deep swallow of the tea, drinking nearly a third of the cup.</p>
<p>He made a mental note to ask which servant had prepared it, it was unusually delicious.</p>
<p>"I'd rather not have to deal with your father coming looking for you, so yes, I suppose I urge you to go," he murmured before sitting in the second chair and raising the cup to his lips again.</p>
<p>"Oh, come on. Did you see how I got here? I came as a civilian, like Tim Drake-Wayne, ha! I'm not even wearing my Red Robin costume; Bruce has no idea what I'm doing in Nanda Parbat. "</p>
<p>"As if there were many options," Ra's said with a chuckle, realizing that he had finished his cup of tea.</p>
<p>Tim held his face in his hands, putting his elbows on the table.</p>
<p>"But I wanted to stay."</p>
<p>Huh, suddenly Ra's could not stop looking at the marks on the omega's neck, remembering how he himself had left them on that white and smooth skin.</p>
<p>And the way Tim had moaned his name ...</p>
<p>"Then stay," he replied without thinking, reaching his hand over Timothy's cheek, taking a strange pleasure at the soft, cold sensation.</p>
<p>Tim's big blue eyes flickered in confusion, and all Ra's could think was that Tim, dressed in that oversized shirt, bare legs and hickeys all over his body, was the most precious sight he'd ever had in years.</p>
<p>"…Do you want me to stay?" Tim questioned in a frightened voice, causing Ra's to instinctively stand up to approach the boy's body.</p>
<p>"Only if you want to, of course," he hastily said, putting his other hand in Tim's hair, causing the young man to move his own to his knees, clenching his fists.</p>
<p>"A minute ago, you were almost coming off me."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," and Ra's didn't know what prompted him to say that, maybe it was the way Tim looked so delicate and small next to him, maybe it was the way those sapphires looked at him with need.</p>
<p>Tim opened his mouth and the killer took the opportunity to pounce on him, stealing a deep and passionate kiss. God knows how, but the kiss tasted the sweetest he'd ever tasted, making him wonder why he hadn't kissed the young man before.</p>
<p>"Wow, Ra's ... Wait," Tim sighed with pink cheeks as the demon's hand began to unbutton his shirt.</p>
<p>The green-eyed man stopped, looking at the omega for a signal.</p>
<p>Tim rubbed his face against Ra's palm, smiling.</p>
<p>"At least take me to bed."</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Ra's walked the corridors accompanied by Ubu and Shiva, listening carefully to the woman's words about the latest failed plans to assassinate Damian.</p>
<p>"Did you delivered the package to him?" he inquired as they entered his study, where Timothy, dressed in black pants and a green silk blouse, was pouring four cups of tea.</p>
<p>“Of course, I did, sir. Just as you commanded,” Shiva said as he nodded gently in Tim's direction, who nodded in return, greeting her.</p>
<p>Ra's came around the desk and sat in his chair, leaning his back somewhat heavily.</p>
<p>"Shiva, that girl you mentioned, Mara, are you saying she's promising?"</p>
<p>“Mara is a prodigy, yes. Do you want me to send her after Damian? "</p>
<p>Ra's accepted the cup of tea Tim offered him, almost giggling when he saw him do the same to Ubu, causing the servant to be embarrassed and lower his head, slightly flushed, but taking the cup anyway. Tim was smiling sweetly.</p>
<p>Ra's sipped his tea, just like the last few days, it was perfect.</p>
<p>“No, better send her to give Damian a warning. Have an eye gouged out or a hand cut off, whichever she sees fit. "</p>
<p>"As you say, sir. May I retire?"</p>
<p>"You may."</p>
<p>Before Shiva turned around, Tim approached her.</p>
<p>"Shiva, do you know when Prudence will return?"</p>
<p>"In about three days, but don't take it for granted."</p>
<p>"Perfect, thanks."</p>
<p>"You're welcome," and with a sideways smile, the woman withdrew.</p>
<p>Ra's finished his cup of tea in less than three sips, savoring the sweet taste of the leaves on his tongue and being tempted to ask Timothy for another cup.</p>
<p>"Ubu, wait outside," he ordered hastily.</p>
<p>The man put his mug down on the desk and left quietly, more than used to obeying Ra's without question, closing the door and leaving him alone with Tim.</p>
<p>"Are you not worried that I will go and tell Damian that you sent that girl to attack him?" Tim asked before falling onto his lap, wrapping his legs around Ra's and placing his hands on his chest.</p>
<p>"You hate Damian, and you have given me no reason to believe that you are going to go home or be a vigilante."</p>
<p>Timothy shrugged, “I really do hate Damian a little bit. And I don't miss Gotham, Nanda Parbat is beautiful… "</p>
<p>"Just like you," Ra's said as he pressed both cheeks with one hand, forcing Tim to open his mouth.</p>
<p>"Let me finish. I don't feel like being Red Robin again, anyway. I like being here with you. "</p>
<p>"I'm glad to hear that," Ra's murmured before bringing their lips together in a short, tender kiss, parting after a few seconds.</p>
<p>Tim hid his face in his neck.</p>
<p>“Ra's… I have to tell you something, but don't… Get mad, or panic. God, I have no idea how you're going to react. "</p>
<p>The demon raised both eyebrows, "Say it and you will find out."</p>
<p>“I am two days late. You know, my period is late. "</p>
<p>Ra's stood still for a moment.</p>
<p>"Are you pregnant?"</p>
<p>"I do not know! Look, I was ovulating the first night… And certainly, my period must have arrived two days ago, almost three. But I don't want to… wait! What do you do?" Tim exclaimed as Ra's got to his feet, causing Tim to lose his balance long enough to lift him up and make him put his legs around his waist, carrying him as if he were as light as a feather.</p>
<p>Ra's put his forehead against the omega's, who was red and his lips trembling.</p>
<p>"The ceremony will have to be brought forward, beloved."</p>
<p>Tim cleared his throat, “Ceremony? What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>Ra's kissed his forehead.</p>
<p>"I mean, Timothy, that you're going to be my wife."</p>
<p>The omega began to cry profusely, but with a wide smile on his face.</p>
<p>"For heaven's sake, Ra's, let me know before you say something like that!" Tim said in a slightly cracked voice, leaning down to kiss the older man on the lips.</p>
<p>Ra's wasn't quite sure what had made him ask him out just like that, but he had no questions about it either.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>"Do you like how I look?" an anxious Timothy asked to an amused Prudence, who kept chuckling every time Tim smoothed the skirt of his dress again.</p>
<p>“You look amazing, Tim. Stop fondling the dress, it's perfect. Just like its bearer,” she told him as she approached him to put her hands on his shoulders and force him to stay still.</p>
<p>Tim sighed and put a hand to his three-month-old belly that wasn't even noticeable, but was confirmed by Ra's personal doctor.</p>
<p>"It must be the hormones ... God, I hate them."</p>
<p>"I guess, can I ask about <em>you-know-what?"</em></p>
<p>Suddenly, Timothy's gaze turned slightly grim, but he didn't lose his smile.</p>
<p>"What do you want to know?"</p>
<p>"Not much, really. I just want to make sure you have it under control and that everything will work out."</p>
<p>A blink.</p>
<p>"Are you worried?"</p>
<p>"Obviously yes! Besides, we are very few, you know? We need to be coordinated until we really make a change. "</p>
<p>Timothy exhaled heavily.</p>
<p>"Everything is fine, and everything will be fine."</p>
<p>"How can you be so sure?"</p>
<p>The blue-eyed man smiled before taking a dancer's turn, twirling the plans of his beautiful white wedding dress and then reaching for the diamond necklace that hung from his neck.</p>
<p>"Because I'm in love, and love can do everything."</p>
<p>"The truth is, if I didn't know you, I'd be scared to hear that."</p>
<p>"And the reason is ...?"</p>
<p>"My best friend is in love with Ra's, for God's sake!" and Pru shook her head forcefully, "But hey, we better get out at once, you don't want to be late for your own wedding."</p>
<p>Timothy took a beautiful bouquet of white roses from a table in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>"You're right, I want this day to be perfect."</p>
<p>With a dreamy aura, Timothy Drake-Wayne left the room, knowing that, in a few hours, he would be a completely different person.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>"Look," Timothy said soothingly as he and Ra's had tea in the morning.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Ra's asked as he poured himself a second cup, the first having been finished in one gulp.</p>
<p>The blue-eyed man showed him an ultrasound, and although Ra's was no longer a doctor, he did know how to read it.</p>
<p>"It is…"</p>
<p>"It's a boy!" exclaimed the omega with emotion, letting out a little cry of joy and pointing to his six-month-old belly that, although a little smaller than it should, left his pregnancy more than obvious.</p>
<p>“Beloved, those are great news,” Ra's replied with a smile, drawing the younger boy around the waist and making him sit on his lap.</p>
<p>Tim chuckled as he placed his hands on his now husband's face.</p>
<p>"I'm very happy," the boy stated.</p>
<p>"I can notice it."</p>
<p>"But I don't think you understand, it really makes me very happy to be here with you."</p>
<p>Tim put his forehead against Ra's, his lips in a soft, almost sad smile.</p>
<p>"Do you love me?" inquired the omega in a whisper.</p>
<p>Ra's had never said <em>"I love you"</em> to anyone after Sora's death, yet at that time ...</p>
<p>"Timothy, I love you; you are the love of my life."</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The name of the woman in question was Aisha, she was no more than thirty years old and had been part of the Ra's harem for about twelve years.</p>
<p>The thing with his harem, was that many times his role was more of a title than an action, not because Ra's did not enjoy carnal pleasures but because sometimes time was not enough. Many times, the members of his harem were gifted to their assassins or warriors without ever having spent a night with the demon's head. It was logical, the number of lovers that were thrown at Ra's feet was ridiculous, some as gifts, offerings, others came almost voluntarily, fleeing from their duties within the league (if Ra's had a penny for each pretty servant that flee the kitchen asking to be his concubine ...)</p>
<p>And although most of his lovers ended up being ignored, others, on the contrary, became a little more visible in Ra's eyes, even if it was one in twenty people.</p>
<p>Aisha had been one of those people, because during a ceremony in which the members of the harem Ra's participated, she had not been able to avoid noticing her resemblance to Melisande.</p>
<p>He did not have the intelligence of his late wife, of course. Not enough fighting skills to even be considered a viable option as a consort or mother to any of his children, but she was still very beautiful and young. That was all he needed to be of use to Ra's, even if it was just in bed.</p>
<p>He hadn't been romantic with her, of course not. He always made it clear to her that the harem was his to dispose of whenever he wanted, and that if others lived without ever being touched it did not change that they were his property. Aisha wasn't stupid, she understood. Despite being one of the few who had been in his bed in the last ten years, she was never treated differently in her day-to-day life, and Ra's didn't expect her to get any illusions about anything.</p>
<p>He had been married a few times, sometimes he did not put Sora on the list because it was difficult to compare his emotions before and after the Pit, sometimes he wondered if that humble doctor would still be within him, or if in his current life he would feel the love that he had felt for Sora.</p>
<p>Dusan's mother had been the first wife he had as the head of the demon, although he didn't remember exactly how old either of them had been.</p>
<p>She had been the daughter of one of his best soldiers, she was very beautiful but fragile, with a calculating and cold attitude. Ra's had fallen in love with her after discovering her sneaking out to read the texts that only men were allowed and then decided she would make a good mother. Fifteen months after he married her, she died giving birth to Dusan.</p>
<p>Ra's considered putting her in the Pit, but had concluded that if he was going to have to do it every time she gave birth, then her blood was not as strong as he had thought. So, he gave his wife a holy burial, leaving Dusan in the hands of Nailea, eternally single and childless.</p>
<p>Nyssa's mother… She had been good company on cold Russian nights, but he admitted he didn't think twice about abandoning her. Perhaps it was for the best, because Nyssa had come to win his affection only to leave him. Twice.</p>
<p>It had definitely been better not to marry that woman.</p>
<p>Ah, what had been the name of that woman from Paris? She was as forgotten as Dusan's mother or Nyssa's mother. It was a shame, because Ra's remembered that she had been an exceptional and intelligent lover. Sadly, she had been a sterile woman, even if medicine did not know how to identify that condition in those years.</p>
<p>Melisande ... Of course, he remembered her, but he wasn't entirely sure how they had met, he vaguely remembered the year 1945 and the war everywhere. The image of Melisande came with Talia by her side, the reason for her marriage.</p>
<p>Melisande had died forever, in an almost ironic way as Ra's wife. Falling for an imitation of the Lazarus’ Pit that proved it was impossible to replicate the Pits that existed naturally. His death caused Ra's to put even more effort into protecting the ones he already had, putting aside the attempt to achieve with science what was clearly something much more mystical.</p>
<p>(Talia was almost identical to Melisande ...)</p>
<p>Evelyn Grayce, she had been the most recent.</p>
<p>Having been the most beautiful woman of the 40s and 50s, Ra's remembered hearing the name of the blonde on Melisande's lips, as well as the image of a voluptuous and beautiful blonde in every corner of the world.</p>
<p>And it had been on the streets of London, followed by Ubu, when he had seen her in person. Old, in the last years of her life. Alone, sad, dying in a mansion full of portraits of a disappeared face and with gold statuettes. Ra’s could not say why he approached her, besides the fact that, after those wrinkles, she was still the woman who was called "the most beautiful in the world", and what kind of man would Ra's be if he did not allow her to be so again, even for just one more life?</p>
<p>He had dipped her into the Pit, bringing back that beautiful and graceful young woman who had been so famous. But she had returned with the experience of a lifetime as a woman, not only in her conversation and understanding of life, but also, to Ra's satisfaction, in bed.</p>
<p>He hadn't been quite sure about marrying her, but there was something in his eyes that made him feel young again, determined to give her a chance. Within three weeks of taking her as his wife, her doctors had informed her of her pregnancy.</p>
<p>But then Batman had arrived ...</p>
<p>Ra's didn't blame the man for what happened next, if anything, he blamed himself for allowing Talia to take Evelyn with her. It would have been preferable for Evelyn to lose the baby by staying by her side, what difference would it make if he had to submerge her in the Pit again? The woman was in love with him, grateful, in debt.</p>
<p>Talia had told him that it had been a plane crash and had shown him the blonde's ashes. Ra's had been widowed within four weeks of marriage. And just like with Melisande, it was not possible for him to bring her back.</p>
<p>But going back to Aisha, of course.</p>
<p>Ra's hadn't expected to find her in his study, much less naked.</p>
<p>"Did Ubu let you in?" he asked sharply, leaving the door open, waiting for a servant to pass.</p>
<p>Aisha, with her black eyes, blinked.</p>
<p>"Can't I come see you anymore?"</p>
<p>"I got married, I'm afraid I'm going to desist of your services until further notice."</p>
<p>Aisha, walking like a tigress, stood up. Approaching Ra's.</p>
<p>"But I heard that your omega wife is pregnant ... Surely, I could be of use to you, my lord."</p>
<p>Ra's began to feel an internal conflict, on one hand, he did not understand why he was refusing to take the woman in front of him. He had never had that attitude in his past marriages. Besides, Timothy was the one who should be faithful to him, if at all. It had been Timothy who left his life behind to throw himself into his arms, renouncing any kind of power or authority in his own life.</p>
<p>On the other hand, he wanted to vomit by just imagining touching someone other than his new consort. It didn't make sense, Tim could be beautiful, but ...</p>
<p>“Aisha, go back to the harem. I'm not going to repeat it. " He said firmly as he felt a headache beginning to attack him, for a few seconds, his vision blurred.</p>
<p>"But my lord ..."</p>
<p>"Ra's, I didn't find the tea set that… Ra's?"</p>
<p>A crash of porcelain breaking was heard. Ra's turned and found Timothy only yards away. The tea set shattered near his feet and his hands shaking.</p>
<p>His watery eyes, full of anger and sadness at the same time.</p>
<p>"Timothy ... It's not what ..."</p>
<p>But Ra's couldn't finish speaking, Tim's figure rapidly disappearing down the hall.</p>
<p>"Timothy!" he yelled angrily, feeling his headache building.</p>
<p>He walked steadily, following the path the minor had traveled until he found him near the entrance to the garden.</p>
<p>He was on his knees, crying and with blood between his legs.</p>
<p>"I think ... I think my water broke," he whispered barely audible.</p>
<p>It was too early.</p>
<p>"A doctor!" Ra's yelled loudly at the walls, causing the servants to wake up from their silence and begin to move. Two guards appeared out of nowhere and lifted Timothy carefully.</p>
<p>"Take him to my chambers, and get a bloody doctor!"</p>
<p>Interestingly, when Tim disappeared the second time, his headache also went away.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the idea of going and distracting himself with Aisha didn't make him as nauseous as it did time ago.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>"You lost the baby," Ra's said as he walked around the bed, where his consort lay flat, his legs clenched shut and his hands clutching his own belly.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Tim replied in a cracking voice, clearly crying.</p>
<p>Ra's frowned and approached the omega, cupping his face in one hand to force him to raise his eyes.</p>
<p>“You should be sorry! Your only damn responsibility is to give birth, can't you do that? Did I marry an omega who cannot even fulfill his role? "</p>
<p>Blue eyes welled up with tears, mouth puckered in fury.</p>
<p>"It wasn't my fault losing it!"</p>
<p>Feeling incredibly aware of his body and actions, Ra's slapped him loudly, causing Tim to fall onto the bed again. Red cheek with the finger marks of the devil.</p>
<p>"You're not going to talk to me that way, do you understand?"</p>
<p>Tim, body shaking, nodded.</p>
<p>"Perhaps I should return you to your father," Ra's muttered to himself, causing Tim to rise again, throwing himself into his arms despite the recent attack.</p>
<p>"No, no!" he sobbed loudly, but the demon barely flinched.</p>
<p>"And why not? You couldn't do something as simple as giving birth, do you think I should keep you by my side? "</p>
<p>Tim hiccupped.</p>
<p>“My body… My body is made for this, Ra's. Give me another chance, I know I can do it. "</p>
<p>Ra's pushed him away with a shove to his chest.</p>
<p>"Maybe you are not what I thought ..."</p>
<p>“You said I was perfect! You said it! " Ra's couldn't help but smile haughtily.</p>
<p>"As a man? Maybe. You were a very promising young man, but as a mother? You have shown me that I was wrong, I should have known it when you came to my bed as a common whore ... "</p>
<p>Tim let out a cry and pounced on Ra's, suddenly the vigilante was a warrior again.</p>
<p>"Shut up!" he yelled as he hit Ra's right at a pressure point in his chest, momentarily knocking the air out of him.</p>
<p>After a few seconds, Ra's took him by the neck and threw him on the bed again, feeling a pain in his chest that seemed impossible to relate to Tim's delicate hands. Those hands that had not trained for months, hands that had spent months without touching a weapon, without getting up at all.</p>
<p>“You're lucky your face is pretty, Timothy. Otherwise I'd cut your throat right now,” he growled before adjusting his cloak and leaving the room, hearing the omega's cry in the background.</p>
<p>As he walked, he couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't put Timothy in his place earlier, why had he married him before finding out if he was capable of giving him a child?</p>
<p>Timothy wasn't even as beautiful as he had felt, but he couldn't remember the feeling that had led him to be so soft on the young man, nor the reason for allowing him to stay in the first place.</p>
<p>With the idea of calling Batman and returning him the annoyance that his son was, Ra’s went to have his dinner in the company of Ubu alone, who obediently poured him a glass of wine and was silent, letting Ra's think.</p>
<p>When Ra's finished his glass, a strange desire invaded him.</p>
<p>“Ubu, bring me a cup of tea.  Any will be fine. "</p>
<p>With all that had happened, Ra's hadn't had his usual morning tea with Timothy. His bodyguard nodded and left for a few minutes, returning with a steaming mug that smelled as exquisite as ever.</p>
<p>"Remind me to give my congratulations to the cook, she found some great leaves this year," he said before raising the mug to his lips and sipping it in two deep gulps.</p>
<p>He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, then a sense of concern washed over him, causing him to snap his eyes open and scramble to his feet.</p>
<p>Staring at the empty cup, he remembered the figure of Timothy staring out the window. That tender smile he wore, how bright his blue eyes were, how his hair was disheveled, the marks on his neck, how small and delicate he looked dressed only in Ra's shirt ...</p>
<p>“Ubu, I'm going to have a talk with my wife. I don't want anyone interrupting us, not even you,” he ordered firmly before leaving the room, unable to see how his servant smirked, his eyes taking on an alien green glow.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry," Ra's murmured as he kissed Tim's neck, who snuggled into his chest like an injured animal. Both lying on the bed, fully clothed.</p>
<p>"You were angry, I understand."</p>
<p>"But I shouldn't have spoken to you that way ... Timothy, beloved, tell me you forgive me."</p>
<p>Tim inhaled hard, "I forgive you."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Really."</p>
<p>Ra's placed a kiss on his forehead, stroking Tim's forearm gently.</p>
<p>"What I said about your father ... I want you to know that I would not do that, I will not allow you to leave my side."</p>
<p>Tim snorted, "Of course you wouldn't, you get jealous even when I go to the garden with Pru instead of you."</p>
<p>Ra's grimaced, but immediately changed it to a resigned smile, "You're right, I've become very possessive of you."</p>
<p>"Aren't you angry anymore?" the omega inquired carefully, lifting his face enough to meet Ra's eyes.</p>
<p>"Of course not. I wasn't… Timothy, I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at what happened, taking it out on you was wrong, do I need to get on my knees? " the killer explained slowly, feeling sleepy and strangely calm.</p>
<p>Tim reached up a bit to kiss the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>"You know I love you, right?"</p>
<p>"I love you too, Timothy."</p>
<p>Two sapphires sparkled.</p>
<p>"I really want a baby, Ra's."</p>
<p>"Don't you think it's too early to think about that?"</p>
<p>"Maybe, but I really want a baby."</p>
<p>"Let's wait for the doctor to tell you that you're ready, what do you think?"</p>
<p>"And why don't we use the Pit?"</p>
<p>Ra's blinked.</p>
<p>"Who are you and what did you do to the Timothy who kept threatening me that he would set me on fire if I put him into the Pit?"</p>
<p>Tim rolled his eyes, but smiled.</p>
<p>"Fine, fine. I'll wait for the doctor to give me a letter of good health. "</p>
<p>And Tim gave him another kiss.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>In the morning, while sharing a cup of tea with Timothy, Ubu approached discreetly and whispered in his lord's ear.</p>
<p>"Miss Aisha jumped out of the window, she's dead."</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Six months after losing the baby, Tim walked alongside Ra's through the corridors of the catacombs below the palace, his belly slightly round and swollen at his new three-month-old pregnancy.</p>
<p>"Whose portrait is this?" Timothy inquired as Ra's led him through a room full of paintings and boxes of antique objects (in one corner were the piles of records that Dusan had cared for so much).</p>
<p>"It's from Melisande, Talia’s mother."</p>
<p>For a moment, Tim's surprised face twisted in disgust, but it passed so quickly that Ra's wasn't sure it really had.</p>
<p>"I see. Talia looks a lot like her. "</p>
<p>"Yes, although she has my eyes, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Tim shrugged, "Considering that your daughter usually tries to kill me, I'm sorry to report that I haven't paid much attention to her eyes."</p>
<p>The tone was rude, haughty. Ra's ignores it and continues to lead Tim across the room, holding him by the waist.</p>
<p>"Damian has Talia’s eyes, therefore, my eyes."</p>
<p>“How was Mara's mission, to all of this? Did you manage to scare the little demon? "</p>
<p>Ra's frowned, “I'm afraid not, although Mara did manage to let Damian know that I don't intend to allow him to further tarnish his lineage. No descendant of mine will ... Timothy? "</p>
<p>The blue-eyed man had slipped out of his grip to face a second painting, this time it was Evelyn's.</p>
<p>"Blonde ..." he whispered curiously.</p>
<p>"I understand that you already know that story, don't you?"</p>
<p>Tim shrugged.</p>
<p>"Do you mean when I almost crushed you with a giant penny?"</p>
<p>"You were a very petulant child."</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Tim said before snorting and turning around, “Shall we go to the garden? I'm suffocating. "</p>
<p>"As you wish."</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>It wasn't until two months later that Ra's noticed the maid's absence.</p>
<p>"Ubu, what happened to Madeline?"</p>
<p>His bodyguard looked surprised.</p>
<p>“Madeline fell ill, sir. She died. Don't you remember? "</p>
<p>Ra's looked at the teacup in his hands and then off into the distance, where Timothy was cutting a couple of red roses with the help of Prudence, who had become his bodyguard to take care of him for the remainder of his pregnancy.</p>
<p>"I'm not as young as before," he told himself before raising the cup to his lips.</p>
<p>Huh, maybe it was his mind playing tricks, but he swore Madeline had beautiful blonde hair.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Just three weeks away from the date indicated by the doctor for Tim to give birth, a strange rumor reached the ears of the devil.</p>
<p>They said that someone had been sending assassins to kill various heroes, but no one knew who.</p>
<p>They said that someone had stabbed a dagger in the Black Canary's chest.</p>
<p>They say someone had scared Wonder Woman so much that she had returned to Themyscira.</p>
<p>They said that someone had finally killed the bat.</p>
<p>"Timothy, my men couldn't find your father's body, but ..."</p>
<p>Timothy barely raised his eyebrow, too busy adjusting the diamond earrings he was putting in his ears.</p>
<p>"Oh Ra's, how many times have I told you that Bruce is not my father?"</p>
<p>Ra's couldn't remember the rest of what he was going to say, feeling strangely tired. Laying down on the bed, he fell asleep.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>It was a boy.</p>
<p>On a rainy and slightly cold night, Timothy gave birth to a healthy boy.</p>
<p>"Look, Ra's, isn't he perfect?"</p>
<p>The demon observed the image of Timothy, bathed and wearing clean clothes, but with tired eyes. Lying on the bed with a small bundle of blankets in his arms. And inside the bundle, a child peacefully asleep.</p>
<p>"Of course, he is. He is ours," Ra's said as he sat next to him, putting an arm around Timothy's shoulders.</p>
<p>"How do you wish to call him?" Tim inquired as he cradled the newborn in his arms. Even in the arms of someone like Tim, the boy looked incredibly small.</p>
<p>"Bashir."</p>
<p>Timothy blinked, "What does it mean?"</p>
<p>"The one who brings good news."</p>
<p>The omega's cheeks quirked, a smile on his lips, "Who would say you could be a decent father."</p>
<p>Ra's rolled his eyes, "Timothy, please."</p>
<p>"I know, I know. It was a joke."</p>
<p>They were silent for a few minutes, then the door opened, giving way to Ubu accompanied by Shiva.</p>
<p>"My lord, your daughter Talia wishes to see you," Ubu announced with a bow. For his part, Shiva just bowed her head and walked towards Timothy. Ra's would not usually allow anyone to approach his family in such a disrespectful way, but Timothy practically only spoke to Shiva and Prudence, so he had decided to make an exception and let them be with his consort.</p>
<p>“Very good, Ubu. I'll go to see he now, I assume she is waiting in the main room? "</p>
<p>"She is, my lord."</p>
<p>"Let's go there then."</p>
<p>And with that phrase, Ra's withdrew from Timothy's side, leaving him alongside a skilled assassin and a newborn.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The next day, Ra's had a leisurely breakfast with Timothy, waiting for the maids to bring Bashir to them.</p>
<p>"Don't you think the tea is especially strong?" Ras asked after finishing his daily cup, rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth, a slight heat settling on his skin.</p>
<p>"A little, yes. I'll tell the cook to add more water next time. "</p>
<p>A knock was heard at the door.</p>
<p>"If it's Talia again ..."</p>
<p>"Easy, beloved, I'm sure she knows better than to argue with me so early, go ahead!"</p>
<p>It was Pru, Shiva and Ubu at the same time who entered the room. Blood on his hands and with a beaten Talia tied of hands and feet.</p>
<p>It was Pru who knelt before them, displaying a white blanket embroidered with blue stars filled with blood.</p>
<p>"My lord ... Bashir ... Bashir is dead."</p>
<p>Tim's scream echoed throughout the whole palace.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>They locked Talia in a cell, and Bashir ...</p>
<p>Bashir had to be ripped from the arms of Timothy, who refused to let go of the inert body of his baby, who had barely breathed for less than a day.</p>
<p>"Ra's ... The Pit ... You have to let me use the Pit," Tim whined in his arms, his clothes stained with blood and his face pale, both embraced in Bashir's room, where a crib lay empty.</p>
<p>Ra's rubbed his chin against Timothy's crown.</p>
<p>"Beloved, we do not know what the Pit could do to a newborn, even your brother, who was a teenager, was incredibly affected by the waters of it."</p>
<p>Timothy wept harder.</p>
<p>"My baby…!" he sobbed before his voice broke.</p>
<p>“I know, beloved. Let it go."</p>
<p>The blue-eyed continued crying for a long time, until his breathing began to calm and the tears stopped coming out, leaving a pale and expressionless face.</p>
<p>"Timothy," Ra's whispered, lifting his chin.</p>
<p>Either Tim's face was colder than he thought, or his hands were warm, could he have a fever? He felt very groggy and slow, to tell the truth.</p>
<p>The omega stretched out his hand, caressing the elder's cheek.</p>
<p>"Kill her."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Tim brought his hand up a bit, putting it over Ra's hair to pull it slightly.</p>
<p>"Kill Talia."</p>
<p>"Talia is ... Timothy, what are you ...?"</p>
<p>Tim frowned and leaned even closer, looking into his eyes.</p>
<p>“I am your consort, and I command you to kill Talia,” he said in a firm, deep voice. No sign of the submissive and delicate Timothy who had been living with him for almost two years.</p>
<p>And there was something in Timothy's eyes that made them look inhumanly blue, something happened in Ra's mind, that all he could do was nod.</p>
<p>"Yes," he replied in a voice that was not his, feeling himself in a dream.</p>
<p>And Tim smiled like he had never seen him before.</p>
<p>Cruel.</p>
<p>"That’s my husband."</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>In the morning, they buried Bashir.</p>
<p>In the afternoon, they drank tea in silence.</p>
<p>In the night, Talia was executed in front of all the members of the League of Assassins who were in the palace.</p>
<p>And Timothy, like a viper, hung on Ra's arm through the corridors.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>When Ra's was finally asleep, Tim broke free of the grip and got out of bed.</p>
<p>He loved being hugged by Ra's during their sleep, but there was too much sultriness that day. Besides, he needed to get out.</p>
<p>Opening the door carefully, he left the room, meeting the figure of Ubu.</p>
<p>"Are Shiva and Pru already there?" he inquired as he began to walk, the bigger man only two steps behind.</p>
<p>"Of course, the usual room."</p>
<p>Ah, he meant Bashir's, although it had been the fourth of their clandestine encounters before the infant was even conceived.</p>
<p>Once they reached the room in question (where the cradle was still empty), they found Shiva and Pru hiding in the shadows of the night.</p>
<p>Timothy walked to the window as Ubu locked the door, leaning his slim body against the frame and throwing his head back.</p>
<p>"Report," he said, his voice low and firm, just as Red Robin's voice was.</p>
<p>Shiva cleared her throat, making it clear that she would be the first to speak.</p>
<p>“Ra's has been a bit calmer during the meetings, his performance as a leader has not waned, so no one suspects anything. In fact, several say that <em>'he is really in love'</em> and they have celebrated the reduction in executions. "</p>
<p>Tim nodded, "Perfect, Pru?"</p>
<p>The girl hissed, “Same thing. Everyone thinks that Ra's calm is just good humor over all the sex he has with you,” and here Tim rolled his eyes with an amused smile, “Everyone was happy with Talia’s execution, especially the maids who found her red-handed. "</p>
<p>"So, they still see me as a sweet and harmless wife?"</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>"Excellent now, Megan?"</p>
<p>And where Ubu had been standing, Megan was now standing, her skin and green eyes glowing, her red hair waving slightly and her cape reaching to the ground.</p>
<p>“Ra's is still high on Zachary's potion, so I haven't had to control his mind one bit. Also, I have heard that he is thinking of asking you to have another child. His mind continues to process the rest as usual, so the plans and performance of the League are not at risk. "</p>
<p>"Which means that the process to get rid of the current humanity is running <em>perfect-perfect!</em>" Tim applauded exactly three times, “If all goes well, in less than fifty years we will be seeing the Justice League fall and then the governments, and when that happens, we can revitalize this world and start from scratch, with us at the helm of everything."</p>
<p>Megan nodded.</p>
<p>"Well, one last question for tonight, how is Mara's training going?" he asked in the direction of Shiva.</p>
<p>“She has improved a lot, the promise to return her eye has motivated her to fulfill her goal. She should be able to kill Damian in about two or three months. "</p>
<p>"Fantastic, it's just what I wanted to hear."</p>
<p>Pru raised her hand before speaking, "When can we go and kill the rest of the bats?"</p>
<p>Tim chuckled, "You just want to kill Stephanie for the time she broke your nose."</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, nothing. If you want to, go with Mara and while she takes care of Damian, you take care of Stephanie. This way you can prevent them from helping each other. "</p>
<p>"And what about Cassandra?" Shiva asked.</p>
<p><em>"Pffft, </em>quiet. I will keep my word, you can bring her in and reform her, I will give you access to the Pit so that you can do what you have to do. Just wait for us to finish with Damian, will you? " and Tim raised his hand, pointing at Megan with his index finger, "And you can have your revenge against the Titans soon, I always keep what I promise."</p>
<p>The three women nodded in unison.</p>
<p>"Wow, sometimes I feel like you really hate Ra's" Pru commented with mockery as the four of them stretched and walked towards the door.</p>
<p>“On the contrary, my dear, I am very much in love. And this is the best for him… And for his organization, of course,” Tim said as he left the room, followed, again, by the figure of Ubu.</p>
<p>Four figures disappeared into the shadows.</p>
<p>Once back in his bedroom, Tim sat on the bed, watching Ra's sleep deeply as a side effect of the potion.</p>
<p>It was just a little push, that's what Tim repeated to himself every morning when he served the tea.</p>
<p>He stretched out his hand, stroking the man's cheek gently.</p>
<p>Smiled. Ra's was… Well, there was no other man like him, and Timothy had always worked hard to get what he wanted.</p>
<p>Ra's might not know they were perfect for each other, but Tim knew, and that was enough. One day they could sleep together without the potion, he was sure of it. But he needed a little more time.</p>
<p>Someday he would make Ra's understand how they were destined for each other, how it was divine decree that they meet. Let them be seen and discovered. Someday… And maybe that day they would go to Paris, where Tim had felt his heart leave his chest and leave with the head of the demon to never to return.</p>
<p>As he delineated his husband's features, he allowed himself to imagine Talia's face waking up in the middle of Bashir's room, knife in hand and a dead infant. Oh, it must have been exquisite, perfect.  Tim wished he had seen her.</p>
<p>Although the sight of his head falling apart from her body was also magnificent.</p>
<p>He sighed.</p>
<p>Ra's did not need that woman, a vile memory of her mother. He didn't need Damian either, who was an impertinent brat who Tim would gladly cut his throat himself.</p>
<p>"Timothy…" Ra's whispered between dreams, shifting uncomfortably on the sheets.</p>
<p>The omega approached, putting his lips to his husband's ear.</p>
<p>"You do not know how much I love you."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitte: @mistressofvos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>